Justice League Of Bionics
by PrincessSparkleKitty
Summary: A family of vigilantes is never a normal life, but none of them would have it any other way.


**I'm finally back! :D I know I should be posting other things, like chapters of my ongoing stories, and I will, but I just had to write this.**

 **The Davenport family and the Bat family are actually quite similar if you think about it. Four superhero kids, a secret lab/cave hidden in their basement, billionaire dad...**

 **And also, since it kinda fits with this story, my favorite of Leo's lines on the very first episode of Lab Rats when he first finds the lab is...**

 _ **"Woah...My new dad is Batman!"**_

 **I wasn't that into Batman when Lab Rats first came out, but now...Yeah, I love that line. Leo, if I were you I would be thinking the exact same thing.**

 **This is AU, meaning there are no bionics. It's kinda like the Lab Rats characters in the DC world...sorta.**

 **Anyways, with that said...**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Lab Rats or anything BatFamily related. Those are owned by Disney and DC Comics.**

* * *

Donald Davenport sits with his family in the living room as they all watch the news as they eat their breakfast.

 _"...The Bats were all seen last night saving the mayor of Mission Creek. Batman, Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, and Robin were all at the scene, and were all recorded from the security cameras in the bank. They, as usual, saved the day with minimal damage. Although not everyone is quite so thankful..."_

Some random people Donald recognizes as hostages he saved at the back the previous night come onto the screen, and say some...colorful words about their actions. Yes a few people got hurt and ended up going to the hospital, but no one died. That affair could have gone _much_ worse. With a scowl, Donald switches off the television and takes his bowl to the sink.

 _'They're just haters.'_ Donald reminds himself _Don't let them get you worked up._ With a sigh, Donald turns to his family to observe them with a smile.

Adam Grayson. An acrobat who's parents were murdered during their trapeze act. Donald took him in, and when he found out his new father was Batman, he became the first Robin.

They worked well together, and he brought back a light that had been gone for so long in Donald's life since his own parent's death. But as time went on they started fighting, and one big fight ended the Dynamic Duo. He left to start the Teen Titans, but later left the Robin mantel to become Nightwing and guard the city of Bludhaven. Now he's back and as close to his family as ever.

Bree Todd. A street rat who tried to steel the tires off of the BatMobile. Donald caught her, and later on adopted her. She became the second Robin.

She was a few years later killed by the Joker, only to be resurrected by Ra' Al Ghul using his his Lazarus Pit. The pit brought her back, but it also did some damage to her mind. She never understood Donalds's moral code, even before her death, and thought that all criminals deserved to die. She started using guns and killing criminals; she became a crime lord, and took over the drug trade. She eventually started coming back home to her family more and more, and she stopped killing, mostly. She is also very close to her family now.

Chase Drake. A kid who figured out the biggest secret in the Davenport household when he was nine years old. He was neglected by his parents his whole life, and had lots of time to get very smart. After Bree's death Donald became more violent, and Chase, who was somewhat of a fanboy/stalker of Batman and Robin, saw it. He went to Donald telling him what he knew, and said that Batman _needed_ a Robin. He became the third Robin.

Chase still had his parents when he became Robin, but they were later kidnapped, and while his mother died, his father went into a coma. Donald became his legal guardian. When his father awoke he found out about Chase being Robin, and make him quit. He later found out what it meant to him, and let his son resume his duties as Batman's partner. His father was later murdered, and Donald adopted Chase.

Leo Davenport. Donald's only blood son. He was raised by the League Of Assassins, and cared for by his mother, Talia Al Ghul. He came to live with Donald when he was ten years old, and immediately took a disliking to Chase, who was still Robin at the time, because he felt it was his birthright to fight by his father's side.

Donald later 'died', and Adam took up the Batman mantel. He fired Chase as Robin, saying that they were equals, so he didn't want to boss him around, and that Leo needed the discipline or else Adam was afraid that he would go on a killing spree. Another reason Adam fired Chase was because he thought he was going crazy, that he had lost his mind. Chase thought- no. He _knew_ Donald was still alive. After being fired as Robin, Chase became Red Robin and went out on a search for the man who was more of a father to him than his blood one was.

In that time Adam and Leo became close, and Leo started seeing him as more of a father than a brother. The Dynamic Duo between the two of them was just as strong, if not more, then that of Donald and Adam.

Chase later came back with Donald, proving the others wrong, and they apologized for not believing him. Donald went back to being Batman, Adam went back to being Nightwing, Chase stayed as Red Robin, and Leo remained the fourth Robin.

Adam still lives in Bludhaven, but visits often; Bree has her own apartment in Crime Alley, but still likes to come back every once and a while; Chase has his own apartment as well, but barely uses it, because he loves living at the mansion; and Leo still lives at home.

They all love each other, and no matter how much they fight, how many times they try to kill each other, that will never change. The bond they have is stronger than any other.

Donald loves his four little lights, he loves being Batman, he loves his family...He loves his crazy life, and wouldn't give it up for a normal life if he was offered.

"Drake, I'm gonna kill you!" he hears Leo yell.

 _'Oh well,'_ Donald thinks _'this quiet was nice while it lasted.'_

* * *

 **Not sure what exactly to say about it other than I was bored, and I've been reading alot of Red Robin comics lately which made me want to write this even more...Huh, so I do kinda know what to say about it.**

 **Sorry if I got anything wrong in the storyline, especially that part where Bruce/Donald dies and Tim/Chase becomes Red Robin. Like I said, I've been reading the Red Robin comics where that takes place, but I'm not expert on any of it.**

 **This was actually going to be longer, but I decided to just have kinda describe the BatFamily and how it came to be, but with teh Lab Rats characters instead. Some of the character's descriptions were going to be longer too, but I wanted them to be about the same length each. Chase's was going to be _way_ longer than it actually is, but I decided that I didn't need to put in the entire Tim Drake story in. Bree's was going to be longer too, but, again, the entire Jason Todd story did not need to be in there.**

 **I'll probably end up adding some more chapters to it later about other Lab Rats characters being other DC superheroes, but for now it's just gonna stay like this.**

 **Anyhoo, I would write more, but I need to get the light off because my dog is staring at me when she's supposed to be going to sleep. So, I'll say one more thing, and that thing is that I will try to update some of my stories soon! I really will! I promise!**

 **Tim: Sure you will.**

 **Shut up, or I'll tell Damian where you're hiding. I'm pretty sure he was carrying one of his knives with him.**

 **Tim:...Being quiet now.**

 **Damian: Did I just hear Drake!?**

 **Tim: *runs away***

 **I was thinking of posting 'It Wasn't Me' soon, so be on the look out for that!**

 **Toodles**


End file.
